Highball and Bee's Knees
by hellosweetpea
Summary: The Doctor takes River out to New York in the 1920's for a date, but with Prohibition their date takes an interesting turn.


**A/N: I love 11 and River; this is what happens when I'm listening to Maroon 5 late at night after watching the Season 5 finale, stuff happens. I hope you all enjoy the jaunt to the 1920's, one of my favorite time periods. **

**Disclamer: I'll say it belongs to Moffat; with so many people involved in Doctor Who I don't know who to give the disclamer. **

Highball and Bee's Knees

River was lounging on her couch listening to a jazz record on her gramophone, a present from the Doctor. A familiar _whoosh_ and _vrroop _came from outside her apartment and a smile flashed on her face. The TARDIS appeared and the Doctor sashayed towards her door.

"Hello, River," he said with a grin when she opened the door.

"Hello to you too, sweetie," replied River.

He took her hand and they went inside the TARDIS. "So, what do you want to do," asked the Doctor.

"Let's go dancing," said River.

"I thought you didn't like to dance in public with me," asked the Doctor.

"I feel like dancing," replied River with a smile.

"I know an excellent place in 1920's New York. Go get dressed and I'll take you there," said the Doctor.

-o-O-o-

The Doctor was looking at his hair in the console reflection when River stepped out. "Yowzah," whispered the Doctor under his breath.

River was wearing a gold dress that fell right above her knees with a neckline that scooped down low with thin straps holding the whole thing up. A strand of pearls came down her neck and her hair had bigger curls.

"So, are we going," asked River.

The Doctor shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Yes," he said and he began to run around the console, laughing like a mad man.

-o-O-o-

The TARDIS appeared and the Doctor and River came out. The room was dark and a jazz band was playing in the distance.

"Where are we," asked River.

"In a storage room. On the other side is one of the busiest speakeasies in New York," said the Doctor.

River leaned up against him and grabbed his bow tie. "Then let's go inside."

She took his hand and opened the door. She was bombarded with the sound of the jazz band as well as the smoke coming off of cigars and cigarettes. People were dancing and drinking like what they were doing wasn't illegal. River sauntered up to the full bar and leaned forward on the counter. The men took one look at her and cleared a path so she could talk to the bartender.

"What'll it be," asked the bartender.

"I'll have a Shirley Temple," said the Doctor.

The bartender looked at him confused.

The Doctor smacked himself on the head. "Wait, those don't come around until the 30's, so I'll have a…"

"I'll take a highball and you give him a bee's knees," said River.

"Sure thing," said the bartender as he winked at her.

"Go grab us a table and I'll bring the drinks," suggested the Doctor.

River gave him a quick kiss. "Sure thing, sweetie."

She smiled and picked a table by the dance floor. The band was switching songs and several couples took to the floor. The Doctor weaved through the tables carefully carrying the drinks. "How have you been," asked River as she took her drink from him.

"Well, I've been bouncing about, doing things I should have done before. Visiting some old friends," he said before he took a generous gulp of his drink. He started to gag and placed it well away from him. "That was horrible."

River laughed. "I was hoping the honey would mask the gin, but you can only ask for so much."

She sipped her drink as he left and came back with some water.

"What have you been doing," he asked, finally recovering.

"I've been looking for a professor position and I think I've found one," she said with a triumphant smile.

"That's great news," replied the Doctor.

River looked over at the dance floor and grabbed the Doctor's hand. "Let's dance."

She weaved their way through other dancing couples until she found a fairly empty spot. She started to dance and the Doctor stood there awkwardly. When he started to dance, she looked at him and laughed. "You are horrible."

The Doctor was moving about like a drunk giraffe and was attracting quite a bit of attention from the other couples. She pulled him closer, so that they could dance together. The song slowed down and he got closer. "Is this better," he asked as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Yes, people have stopped staring," she said before giving him a peck on the lips.

The Doctor grinned as the music picked back up. "Can we take a break? I don't think I can dance all night?"

River smiled. "Sure."

He led her back to their table and River finished off her drink.

"COPS ARE COMING! EVERYBODY OUT," shouted a man on top of a table.

The Doctor grabbed River's wrist and they ran through the panicked crowd. He pulled them back to the door to the storage room and they ran inside towards the TARDIS. With a snap of his fingers the doors opened and they sprinted towards the console. They split up and River took command of the right side of the console and the Doctor took control of the left. They met in the middle at the lever and pulled it in unison to take them off.

They slid down the side and fell to the floor. They both looked at each other before letting loose the nervous laughter that had been kept inside.

"We can't just can't go anywhere, can we," asked River.

"Nope," laughed the Doctor as he helped her up off the glass floor.

He walked over to the coat rack and threw his tweed on it before turning around and being pulled in for a kiss by River. She broke away quickly, but he pulled her back in and turned her, so her back was against the wall. He pressed into her close and wrapped his arms around her neck so he could play with her curly locks. River had other ideas as she grabbed his suspenders and pulled them off. He tensed up at the loss of the suspenders and River looked up at his face.

"What's wrong sweetie," she asked concerned.

"Nothing, It's just… we've never….," he began to blush furiously.

"Oh"

"It's okay. We're half way there, we might as well go all the way," he whispered into her hair.

River kissed him as he fumbled with a key as he pulled it out of his pocket. The only thing she was aware of was the wall behind her actually being a door and the Doctor and her falling through it.


End file.
